De Begrafenisondernemers
Dag allemaal! Welkom op deze fanfictie, die gebaseerd is op een kortverhaal, geschreven door Rudyard Kipling. De Begrafenisondernemers ‘Eerbied voor de ouderdom!’ Een droge, krakerige stem weerklonk over de rivier. Twee kleine boten voeren over het glanzende wateroppervlak, dat rood kleurde door de ondergaande zon. Eén van de schippers mompelde iets wat beslist geen zegening was. Met zijn lantaarn speurde hij de omgeving af, doodsbenauwd om iets te ontwaren. Maar er gebeurde niets, en de twee boten voeren onder de spoorbrug door, zonder problemen tegen te komen. De stem klonk opnieuw. ‘Eerbied voor de ouderdom! Eerbiedig de ouderdom!’ De schippers meerden aan bij de oever en zetten koers naar het dorp, met hun goederen op hun rug. De spoorbrug, die nog niet zo lang geleden was gebouwd, kwam uit in de hoofdstraat van het dorp. In die straat liepen nu tientallen stuks vee terug naar hun stallen. De mensen maakten zich op voor de nacht. Het dorp werd omgeven door katoen- en rijstplantages. Ondanks de drukke menselijke activiteit was de oever van de rivier nog rijkelijk begroeid. Tientallen kauwen en parkieten dronken nog wat, voor ze koers zetten naar de bossen. Onderweg kwamen ze hele kolonies vleerhonden tegen, die nu juist begonnen aan hun activiteiten. Smienten, zaagbekken, wilde eenden en futen keerden terug naar hun schuilplaatsen tussen het riet. Hier en daar was er zelfs een flamingo. Een grote maraboe sloot de aftocht. Hij klapwiekte hoog boven de rivier. Zijn scherpe ogen misten geen enkele beweging. De zon ging almaar verder onder, maar de maraboe bleef rondcirkelen. Tot hij uiteindelijk op een zandbank landde, in het midden van de rivier. Van achter zag hij er deugdzaam uit. Hij was een meter tachtig hoog en zijn zwarte verenpak deed wel aan een dominee denken. Maar zijn voorkant was heel anders. Hij had lange, magere poten. Geen veer die op zijn hals of op zijn kop stond en onder zijn kin hing een grote zak rauw vel. In die zak kon hij zijn eten bewaren, voor een tijdje dan toch. Maar de maraboe was een prima straatreiniger. Hij at alles op wat hij voor zijn neus vond. Opeens stond hij stokstijf stil, in de houding van ‘geef acht!’ Een magere, schurftige jakhals die op de oever zat te keffen, plonsde door de ondiepe gedeelten naar de maraboe toe. Zijn vacht was vergeven van de vlooien en hij had een paar lelijke bijtwonden. Hij zwierf rond in het dorp en joeg er op alles wat hij kon vinden. Zelfs oude vodden en oude lappen leer at hij op. Maar vooral had hij het op de muizen voorzien, die met honderden in en rond de velden leefden. Hij zat vol met sluwe listen waarmee hij zich uit iedere situatie wist te bevrijden. Als het erop aan komt, is geen dier zo geniepig als de jakhals. Desondanks bleef deze de grootste pechvogel van zijn soort. ‘De schurft zou de honden van dit dorp moeten laten creperen!’ klaagde hij. ‘Ik heb driemaal zoveel hondenbeten als vlooienbeten, en dat omdat ik keek – slechts keek, weet je- naar een oude schoen in een koeienstal.’ ‘Ik heb horen zeggen’, verklaarde de maraboe, ‘dat er in diezelfde schoen een jong, pasgeboren hondje zat.’ ‘Horen zeggen is iets, weten is iets anders’, merkte de jakhals op. ‘Heel waar. En daarom, voor de zekerheid, verzorgde ik het diertje, terwijl de honden het elders al druk genoeg hadden.’ ‘Hadden ze het erg druk?’ vroeg de jakhals. ‘Wel, dan zal ik maar beter een poosje niet in dat dorp komen om er op muizen te jagen. Zat er in die schoen werkelijk een blind, hulpeloos hondje?’ ‘Hier zit het’, antwoordde de maraboe en hij loenste zijdelings naar zijn volle kropzak. ‘Niet veel, maar niet te versmaden nu alle liefdadigheid uit de wereld verdwenen is.’ ‘Helaas, de wereld is ook niet meer wat hij eens geweest is’, beaamde de jakhals. ‘Ik heb op jacht te gaan voor zeven kindjes dezer dagen. Ook de beschermer der armen, de glorie van de rivier…’ ‘Een leugenaar, een vleier en een jakhals zijn broedsel uit één en hetzelfde ei’, viel de maraboe hem in de rede, zonder zich specifiek tot iemand te wenden. ‘Ja, de glorie van de rivier’, hernam de jakhals zijn stem, ‘ook hij vindt, ongetwijfeld, dat voedsel schaarser is geworden sinds de spoorbrug gebouwd is. Hoewel ik hem dat nooit in zijn edel gezicht zou durven zeggen, is hij o zo wijs en deugdzaam, wat ik – helaas! - helemaal niet ben.’ ‘Als de jakhals zegt dat hij grijs is, hoe zwart moet de jakhals dan wel niet zijn’, mompelde de maraboe. Opeens klonk er een laag, schurend geluid. Een enorme moeraskrokodil dook uit het water op en hees zichzelf op de zandbank. Hij was minstens zeven meter. Zijn huid was zwaar bepantserd, waardoor zelfs een tijger hem niet kon verwonden. Verschillende tanden staken uit zijn bek, en zijn enorme, gespierde staart zwiepte dreigend heen en weer. Hij was de beschermgod van dit oord, een eersteklas leugenaar en een menseneter tegelijkertijd. Hoewel ze al wel honderden keren vergaderd hadden, beefde de jakhals opnieuw bij het zien van het monster. De moeraskrokodil ging languit op de zandbank liggen, met zijn ogen gesloten. Zoals hij daar nu lag, zou je zelfs niet het verschil zien met een boomstronk. ‘Wat een eer u weer te zien, beschermer der armen’, vleide de jakhals. ‘Een verrukkelijke stem liet zich horen en wij kwamen naar hier in de hoop op een zoet gesprek. We waren juist over u bezig. Ik hoop dat u er niets van heeft opgevangen.’ Het moet gezegd, dat de jakhals wel gesproken had met het doel gehoord te worden, want vleierij was een geschikt middeltje om aan eten te komen. De moeraskrokodil wist dat de jakhals met dit doel gesproken had, en de jakhals wist dat de moeraskrokodil dat wist en de moeraskrokodil wist dat de jakhals wist dat de moeraskrokodil dat wist, en zo waren ze allebei tevreden. ‘Kom dichter bij me, kind’, fluisterde de moeraskrokodil. ‘Dan kan je mij beter horen.’ ‘O nee, beschermer der armen’, jankte de jakhals. ‘Ik hoor u prima, en vanop deze afstand klinkt uw stem zoveel beter.’ Even werd er niets gezegd. Toen vroeg de maraboe: ‘Heeft u nog nieuws uit uw dorp?’ De moeraskrokodil zuchtte. ‘Sinds de spoorbrug gebouwd is, besteden de mensen hier geen aandacht meer aan mij. Ze hebben het zodanig druk met van alles en nog wat, dat ze mij gewoon niet meer liefhebben. Dat breekt mij het hart.’ ‘Schande!’ kefte de jakhals. ‘Een zo nobel hart niet liefhebben! Echt, in mijn ogen zijn alle mensen hetzelfde.’ ‘Welnee, er bestaat integendeel veel verschil onder. Je hebt de bruingezichten en de bleekgezichten. De bruingezichten zijn tamelijk gastvrij. De bleekgezichten daarentegen beschouwen mensen pas als mensen als ze ook bleek zijn. Als ze precies zijn zoals hen, eigenlijk. En ook onder de eigen soorten zijn er veel verschillen. Bij de bruingezichten heb je de priester, die boven staat aan de boeren. Ik weet dat het allemaal zeer bizar is, maar mensen zijn zo. Gelijkheid kennen ze niet. Bleekgezichten kennen zelfs dat woord niet.’ ‘Het is toch wel vreemd’, verklaarde de maraboe, ‘dat er zoveel verschillen zijn onder de mensen. Wij maraboes, wij zijn allemaal gelijk. Wij eten hetzelfde, slapen op dezelfde plek, en we trekken voortdurend met elkaar op, ongeacht waar we vandaan komen.’ ‘Ook de smaken verschillen erg’, ging de moeraskrokodil verder. ‘Er was eens een tijd dat de mensen van dit dorp maar al te vaak naar de rivier kwamen, en af en toe duikelde er weleens eentje in het water. Die magere oudjes interesseren me niet zo. Maar die kleine, mollige kindertjes zijn zo aandoenlijk. En ze hebben ook een veel betere smaak, vind ik, ook al zijn ze nog niet half zo wijs als die oudjes. Dat was een mooie tijd. Toen werd ik ook nog vereerd. Maar sinds de spoorbrug er is, komen ze niet zo vaak meer langs als vroeger.’ ‘Gisteren zag ik nochtans een vrouw goudsbloemkransen in de rivier werpen’, vertelde de maraboe. Goudsbloemkransen zijn in heel India een teken van grote eerbied. ‘O nee, kind’, zei de moeraskrokodil. ‘Dat was de vrouw van de lekkernijkoopman. Ze verliest elk jaar steeds meer van haar zicht. Ze hield een drijvende boomstam voor mij aan. Maar als ik dichter in de buurt was geweest, zou ik haar het verschil wel getoond hebben. Maar we moeten de bedoeling van het offer waarderen.’ Intussen was de zon helemaal ondergegaan. ‘Hoe bent u eigenlijk de beschermgod van dit oord geworden, o beschermer der armen?’ vroeg de jakhals. ‘Vijfmaal, mijn kind’, antwoordde de moeraskrokodil, ‘vijfmaal heb ik meegemaakt dat de rivier van loop veranderde en het dorp verplaatste zich. En ik zal dat nog wel vijf keer meemaken. Een keer was er een enorme vloed die het dorp overstroomde. Zodra het water zich terugtrok, begaf ik mij in het slijk dat de hoofstraat bedekte. Na een paar uur te hebben rondgekeken, besloot ik terug te gaan naar het water. Aan de randen van de hoofstraat stond het hele dorp naar mij te kijken. “Pak een bijl en dood hem”, riep één van hen. Waarop de priester zei: “Nee, hij drijft de vloed voor zich uit, zodat wij naar onze huizen kunnen terugkeren.” Daarop begon het hele dorp te juichen en ze belaadden me met goudsbloemkransen. Eén van hen was zelfs zo vriendelijk een geit op mijn weg te willen zetten. Ik nam het geschenk aan en beladen met offers keerde ik terug naar de rivier.’ ‘Hoe smaken geiten?’ wilde de jakhals weten. ‘Harig… veel te harig. Maar ik waardeerde het zeer. Het gebeurde met de tijd dat de mensen van dit dorp me begonnen te vereren. Ik wachtte er lang op, maar uiteindelijk is het zover gekomen. Geduld hebben is de boodschap.’ ‘Ik wacht al heel lang, bijna mijn hele leven, en schoppen en slagen zijn mijn loon geweest’, verklaarde de jakhals. ‘O, o!’ kraste de maraboe, en begon te zingen. De jakhals is geboren in augustus Toen het in september te regenen begon Zei de jakhals: nog nooit zag ik, perdjus Een zondvloed zoals die zich daar ontspon! De maraboe leed echter aan een onaangename eigenaardigheid. Op onverwachte momenten kreeg hij zenuwaanvallen waarbij hij met zijn poten begon te trappen, met zijn vleugels begon te slaan en zodoende allerlei dwaze krijgsbewegingen uitvoerde. Dit ging altijd gepaard met een hoop gescheld, en de jakhals deinsde dan ook een paar meter achteruit. Toen de maraboe weer enigszins tot rust gekomen was, ging de moeraskrokodil verder. ‘Maar op een dag kwam de gaviaal, mijn neef, bij mij en voorspelde me dat ik in de loop van de Ganges veel beter jachtterrein zou vinden. Aanvankelijk wilde ik niet, want zoals je weet, is de gaviaal een viseter. En ik kon mijn dorp niet in de steek laten. Maar er werden fantastische verhalen verteld in het dorp, en wat zij zeiden, overtuigde mij deze rivier te verlaten. En zo begon ik aan een lange reis over het land, op weg naar de Ganges. Ik trok alleen ’s nachts. Overdag zocht ik mij een goede rustplek en zodra de zon onderging, ging ik verder.’ ‘Wat at u onderweg?’ vroeg de jakhals, die niet het minste onder de indruk was van de landreis van de moeraskrokodil. ‘Alles wat ik maar te pakken kon krijgen, neef’, antwoordde die. In India noemt men iemand pas neef als er een soort bloedverwantschap ontstaat. En daar een moeraskrokodil alleen in sprookjes met een jakhals trouwt, wist de jakhals meteen dat hij in de bloedkring van de moeraskrokodil was opgenomen. Als ze met z’n tweeën waren geweest, zou hij er zich niet aan gestoord hebben, maar de ogen van de maraboe blonken geïnteresseerd. ‘Voorzeker, vader’, antwoordde de jakhals. ‘Dat had ik moeten weten.’ Een moeraskrokodil houdt er niet van ‘vader der jakhalzen’ genoemd te worden. Er barstte dan ook een hoop gescheld los. ‘Toen ik bij de Ganges was’, ging de moeraskrokodil uiteindelijk verder, ‘klonk er overal het gebulder van kanonnen en het schieten van geweren. Bleekgezichten en bruingezichten met elkaar in gevecht, wat een spektakel. Maar het was er net zo goed jagen als de gaviaal beloofd had. Rij aan rij kwamen de dode bleekgezichten de stroming afdrijven. Ze waren de rivier in gedreven en zij die niet verdronken, werden neergeknald. Dat was de tijd waarin ik mijn omvang bereikte. Er was ook zoveel te zien. De watervallen en de forten van Allahabad…’ ‘O!’ riep de maraboe. ‘De draaikolken van Allahabad! Dat herinner ik me nog. Daar kwamen de bleekgezichten heen als eenden naar het riet. En draaien dat ze daar deden… zó zie!’ En hij begon weer zijn verschrikkelijke dans op te voeren, terwijl de jakhals afgunstig toekeek. Natuurlijk, de jakhals was maar drie regens oud en kon zich de jaren van de opstand niet herinneren. De opstand die destijds India verscheurde. ‘En zo zwom ik ook langs Calcutta’, vervolgde de moeraskrokodil. ‘Daar kwamen er geen dode bleekgezichten, maar dode bruingezichten de stroom afdrijven. Dat was de tijd dat de moeraskrokodillen van de Ganges dik en vet werden. Het was echter mijn lot om nog dikker en vetter te worden dan alle anderen.’ ‘Lang geleden’, sprak de maraboe, ‘toen ik nog jong was, gooiden de mensen in Calcutta al hun afval op straat. De maraboes hadden voedsel in overvloed. Het lag voor het oprapen en we hoefden maar uit te kiezen. Dat was een mooie tijd. Maar tegenwoordig houden de mensen hun straten zo rein als een eierschaal. Rein zijn is goed, maar zevenmaal per dagen wassen, schuren en schrobben? Dat vermoeit de goden zelf.’ Daarop zei de jakhals: ‘Een jakhals uit het zuiden heeft me ooit eens verteld dat zijn broer hem had gezegd dat de jakhalzen in Calcutta zo vet zijn als otters in het regenseizoen.’ Hij begon hongerig te kwijlen bij die gedachte. ‘Daar komen de bleekgezichten ook’, waarschuwde de maraboe hem. ‘En ze hebben daar honden bij zich. Grote, sterke honden om de jakhalzen mager te houden.’ ‘Dus de mensen zijn daar net zo onguur als hier?’ vroeg de jakhals. ‘Ik had het moeten weten. Ik ben ooit eens een bleekgezichtenkamp binnengeslopen en heb er een hoofddeksel gestolen. De bleekgezichten maken hun leer echter niet zoals het hoort. Doodziek werd ik ervan.’ ‘Dat is nog altijd beter dan mijn geval. In de haven van Calcutta kwam er ooit een vrachtschip dat grote brokken wit spul vervoerde. Wit spul dat in water verandert zodra het warm wordt. De schippers laadden het spul gauw in een afgesloten huis, maar er bleven enkele brokken op de kade liggen. Eén van de schippers nam zo’n brok en gooide het naar mij. Ik was toen nog maar drie regens volwassen. Meteen hapte ik die brok naar binnen. En toen, als bij toverslag, werd ik gekweld door een vreselijke koude. Mijn poten bevroren, en klapwieken dat ik deed! Minuten ging dit zo door. En die schippers rolden over de grond van het lachen. Maar het vreemdst van al is, tegen de tijd dat die koude uit mijn lijf verdween, bleek ook die brok uit mijn kropzak verdwenen te zijn. Toen moest ik wel ophouden met klagen!’ De maraboe had zijn uiterste best gedaan zijn ervaring te omschrijven nadat hij een klomp ijs van drie kilo had ingeslikt. Daar de moeraskrokodil en de jakhals nog minder dan hij wisten wat ijs was, konden ze het niet echt geloven. ‘Alles,’ zei de moeraskrokodil, ‘maar dan ook alles is mogelijk als het uit één van de schepen in de haven van Calcutta komt. Ik ben daar ook geweest. Overal klonk het kanongebulder en de geweerschoten. En daar zag ik een heleboel boten. Geen grote, sterke schepen, maar kleine boten die ongeveer even lang waren als ik. Op één van die boten zaten een boel bleekgezichten bij elkaar. En het waren geen mannen, maar vrouwen! Ik had nooit eerder een levende bleekgezicht gezien van zo dichtbij. Er was ook een klein jongetje op die boot. Een klein, bleek jongetje dat zijn handjes door het water liet gaan. Het is aandoenlijk om te zien hoe kleine kindertjes van stromend water houden! Ik had die dag al best veel gegeten, maar toch was er nog een ongevuld gaatje in mijn maag. Het was louter voor het plezier, en niet om te eten, dat ik opdook en dat jongetje bij zijn handjes greep. Ik slaagde er echter niet in hem het water in te trekken. Die kleine handjes moeten tussen mijn tanden door zijn gegleden. Ik had hem bij zijn ellebogen moeten pakken, maar zoals ik al zei: ik deed het louter voor het plezier. Daarop nam één van de vrouwen, vast de moeder van het kind, een kort geweer en schoot op mijn kop. Ik heb me toen maar teruggetrokken.’ De moeraskrokodil had waarschijnlijk kennisgemaakt met een revolver. ‘Je kunt nu nog altijd de kogel zien achter mijn nek’, vervolgde hij. ‘Waarom kijk je niet even?’ stelde hij voor aan de jakhals. De jakhals boog meteen zijn kop met overdreven veel eerbied. ‘O, beschermer der armen’, vleide hij. ‘Er bestaat geen twijfel dat ik u niet zou geloven. Ik zal de geweldige verhalen van de oude moeraskrokodil vertellen aan mijn zeven kindertjes, en hen gebieden het ook aan hun kinderen te vertellen. Iedereen, maar dan ook iedereen, zou moeten weten dat u altijd de waarheid spreekt!’ ‘Overdreven eerbied is niet beter dan onbeschoftheid’, mompelde de maraboe. De moeraskrokodil gromde zachtjes. ‘Ik wil helemaal niet dat jouw kindertjes horen hoe de oude moeraskrokodil een jong, bleek jongetje niet kon grijpen’, sprak hij tot de jakhals. ‘Zeker niet als ze op net zo’n ellendige manier aan de kost moeten komen als hun vader.’ ‘Er is niets gezegd! Het is vergeten! Vergeven en vergeten!’ kefte de jakhals. De moeraskrokodil zuchtte, niet zozeer omdat hij er voor de tweede maal niet in geslaagd was zijn vriend te pakken te krijgen. Ze bedoelden het allebei niet verkeerd. Eten en gegeten worden is een eerlijke wet langs de oevers van de rivier. ‘En waar ging u toen heen?’ vroeg de jakhals. ‘Terug naar dit dorp’, was het antwoord. ‘Ik heb mij maanden kunnen vergapen aan honderden dode bleek- en bruingezichten, zonder dat ik moeite had hen te vangen. Maar ik voelde dat ik terug moest hierheen. En zo ging er een vreedzame tijd voorbij. Het lot was mij gunstig. De dorpelingen waren maar wat blij met mijn terugkeer en vereerden mij. Ik werd de grootste krokodil in de omtrek en heb meer dan vierhonderd kinderen gehad. Zodra de brug gebouwd werd, wachtten me weer nieuwe geschenken. Die brugarbeiders zwoegden dag en nacht om de brug af te krijgen. Soms stonden ze vijftien meter boven het water. Over het algemeen waren ze vrij voetvast, maar áls ze vielen, lag ik gereed. Mensen verbranden hun doden, moet je weten. Doordat ik telkens gereedlag, bespaarde ik hen massa’s brandhout. Daar zijn ze me dankbaar voor, zonder twijfel. En vaak kwamen ze hier met boten voorbij. Een keer stapten ze wel met twaalf uit zo’n boot. Nog geen vijf minuten waren ze op de oever, of ik had er al drie te pakken. Een dode bleekgezicht heeft goede smaak, maar de levende zijn ook niet slecht. Toen de brug af was, reden er enorme buffels over de spoorbrug, die overdekte karretjes voorttrokken.’ Daarop keek de jakhals naar de maraboe en de maraboe keek naar de jakhals. Als ze van iets zeker waren, dan was het wel dat de locomotief alles ter wereld kon zijn, behalve een buffel. De jakhals had de locomotief al vaak langs de rand van de spoorweg gadegeslagen en de maraboe vloog al hoog in de lucht toen de eerste locomotief in India reed. Maar de moeraskrokodil had hem slechts van onderen gezien, en van daaruit leek de locomotief wel een beetje op de bult van een buffel. ‘Hm, ja, een nieuw soort buffel’, mompelde hij om zichzelf daar volledig van te overtuigen. ‘Er zal een tijd komen dat hij net zoals de arbeiders zijn evenwicht verliest en naar beneden valt. De oude moeraskrokodil zal gereed liggen.’ De maraboe en de jakhals besloten daar niets op in te brengen. De moeraskrokodil vervolgde trouwens: ‘Het lot is mij gedurende mijn hele leven gunstig geweest. En toch is er iets dat mij nog steeds kwelt.’ ‘Niemand kan gelukkig zijn van zijn kop tot zijn staart’, sprak de maraboe meelevend. ‘Wat wenst de beschermgod van dit dorp nog meer?’ ‘Dat kleine bleke kind dat ik niet grijpen kon.’ De moeraskrokodil zuchtte. ‘Ik herinner het me nog al te goed, en als het kind nog leeft, herinnert het zich het ook. Ik ben al oud, maar voor ik sterf wil ik toch nog graag iets nieuws proeven. En nu ga ik slapen en nadenken. Zwijg, mijn kinderen, en eerbiedig de ouderdom.’ De jakhals en de maraboe trokken zich terug tussen de planten op de oever. ‘Dat moet nogal een leventje geweest zijn’, grinnikte de jakhals. ‘Ik heb het hem wel honderd keer verteld wanneer er iets lekkers de stroom kwam afdrijven, maar hij vertelde me nooit waar hij misschien wat restjes heeft laten liggen. Het is dus waar. De hele wereld vergeet de jakhals en de barbier wanneer het nieuws verteld is. En nu gaat hij slapen! Argh!’ ‘Een moeraskrokodil en een jakhals die samen jagen’, zei de maraboe koeltjes. ‘Grote dief en kleine dief, je ziet zo wie de brokken krijgt.’ De jakhals liet een lang, erbarmelijk gejank horen, en rolde juist tot een bol ineen toen hij overeind sprong, zijn haren recht overeind. ‘Hoorde je dat ook?’ vroeg hij. ‘Mensen, daar op de spoorbrug.’ ‘Mensen?’ herhaalde de maraboe. ‘Daar ben ik niet bang voor. Heel India weet dat ik heilig ben.’ De maraboe, als prima straatreiniger, mocht gaan en staan waar het hem beliefde. ‘Ik ben geen schop van een oude schoen waard’, mompelde de jakhals. ‘Hoor! Voetstappen! Vriend, dat is geen inlands leer, maar de geschoeide voet van een bleekgezicht. IJzer tikt tegen ijzer! Een geweer! Vriend, die lompe, dwaze bleekgezichten komen een woordje met de moeraskrokodil spreken!’ ‘Waarschuw hem dan. Als ik mij goed herinner, werd hij daarstraks nog beschermer der armen genoemd die tamelijk goed op een uitgehongerde jakhals leek!’ ‘Dat mijn neef zijn eigen huid beschermt. Hij heeft me vaak genoeg gezegd, dat er niets te vrezen is van de bleekgezichten. Hoor, ik zei toch dat het een geweer was. Met een beetje geluk zullen we, voor zonsopgang, te eten hebben. Hij hoort niet goed uit het water… en nu is het geen vrouw!’ Twee stemmen klonken op de spoorbrug, terwijl de moeraskrokodil lag te snurken als… een moeraskrokodil. ‘Ik zal bijna loodrecht moeten schieten’, zei de eerste stem, ‘maar het zou moeten lukken. Mijn god, wat een monster! Is het wel verstandig dat we hem afschieten? Hij is de beschermgod van dit oord.’ ‘Kan mij niet schelen’, antwoordde de andere stem, de stem van de bouwer van de brug. ‘Hij heeft me tijdens het bouwen van deze spoorbrug minstens vijftien van mijn beste koelies gegapt, het wordt tijd dat daar een eind aan komt. Ik houd hem nu al weken in de gaten. Schiet als ik het zeg. Nu!’ Twee kogels suisden door de lucht. De ene raakte de moeraskrokodil achter in zijn nekte en de andere trof zijn rug. In negentig procent van de gevallen kan een zwaargewonde krokodil nog tijdig het veilige water bereiken, maar de oude moeraskrokodil was op slag dood. Daar lag hij nu, zo plat als een jakhals. ‘Donder en bliksem! Bliksem en donder!’ jankte dat kleine dier. ‘Is dat ding dat de overdekte karretjes trekt, eindelijk naar beneden gevallen?’ ‘Het was alleen maar een geweer’, zei de maraboe geruststellend, hoewel al zijn staartveren beefden. ‘Niets anders dan een geweer. Hij is zo goed als zeker dood. Kijk, daar zijn de bleekgezichten.’ De mannen, in het gezelschap van een aantal schippers, daalden de oever af naar de dode krokodil. ‘Hé, schippers,’ beval de bruggenbouwer, ‘we zullen de kop eraf hakken en afkoken voor de schedel. De huid is te oud om nog te bewaren.’ Terwijl de schippers hun werk deden, murmelde de bruggenbouwer: ‘De laatste keer dat ik zo dicht bij een moeraskrokodil was, was ik nog maar vijf jaar oud. Ik ben tijdens de jaren van de opstand geboren. Mijn moeder heeft me keer op keer verteld hoe ze met haar revolver op de kop van het dier heeft geschoten.’ ‘En toch blijf ik erbij dat we hem beter niet gedood hadden’, hield de eerste stem vol. De bruggenbouwer negeerde hem. ‘We moesten maar weer eens gaan slapen. Het was de moeite waard er een nachtje voor op te blijven, niet?’ Eigenaardig, maar de jakhals en de maraboe maakten juist dezelfde opmerking, nog geen drie minuten nadat de mannen vertrokken waren. Categorie:De Begrafenisondernemers Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: verhalen Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Literatuur Categorie:Standalone Categorie:Voltooid